Mentoring Core Project Summary/Abstract The mentoring core, to date, has provided support and advice to over 1,100 undergraduate student researchers, including 198 on the campuses of the TCUs. Student graduation rates have been very high, with impressive entry of students into research and the health professions. The goal of the mentoring core is to continue this success and to further stimulate the entry of American Indian students into research and the health professions. A new program, shown in a preliminary study to increase student authorship on peer reviewed publications, will continue to be pilot tested by the mentoring core. The mentoring core is also initiating a new program to assist the TCU?s teaching and research by providing a postdoctoral fellow on each campus for one semester each year. This initiative was suggested by the leadership of the TCUs and readily adopted by the mentoring core. The mentoring core has also established a new postgraduate M.S./Ph.D. program in clinical translational science. It is designed to promoted postgraduate opportunities for students in the ND INBRE network. It is designed to provide enhanced one-on-one interaction between faculty and students. The mentoring core will continue to provide ?hands-on? workshops as requested by the ND INBRE partners.